


Mon Soleil D'or

by roseclare0000



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, grantaire's self-loathing, sad af you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclare0000/pseuds/roseclare0000
Summary: Honestly, I was gonna write a Valvert fic, idk where this even came from... Basically a short Enjoltaire fic that includes lots of pain and feels. Unrequited love, R's self-hatred, and his worship of Enjolras. You have been warned. Not beta-ed (none of my works are tbh), so any mistakes are my own. Blame the plot bunnies! Also, I wrote this while thinking of Ramin!Enjolras and Hadley!Grantaire, but go ahead and imagine who you want.





	

You.

 

You, with all your fury and your righteousness. You, with all your eloquent speeches and rousing words. You.

 

Sometimes, it hurts to look at you.

 

You are blazing with the light of a thousand suns; your words are rays of sunlight, pouring warmth and joy into my soul. The gods sing your praise from their lofty perch atop Olympus. How could they part with you so willingly. My shining god. My Apollo.

 

I would follow you into that darkness, **_mon chef_** , if only to never be apart from you ever again. Permit me stay here, by your side; permit this lowly mortal to bask in your presence, if only for a moment. Every word you speak to me is a gift I do not deserve, for even the reprimands sound like sweet music to my ears. I believe in you.

 

You are the sun; I am the darkness. You hold such conviction; I abandoned my faith long ago. By what unwarranted blessing am I allowed in your company? How can you even bear to look at me, one who does not deserve your kindness? **_Je ne mérite pas votre amitié_**.

 

I know what I am, I know my place. I’m just another drunk to you. I talk far too much, far too loudly; I am far too flippant, or far too serious. If you passed in the street, would you even notice me? I know I am unreliable. I know I am good for nothing. I know I am useless. I have let you down far too often. Why do you still bother with me?

 

My Apollo, I understand I will never be good enough for you. How could I be? How could one such as you notice one such as _me_? **_Je t'aime_** , but I know you will never feel the same. You are my world, my everything, yet I know without me, you would still be the same. Would you even notice if I were gone? No, I am content to just be by your side. I will always stay by your side.

 

Vive la République!

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? Was it heart-breaking? Soul-wrenching? How much did I kill you? I NEED TO KNOW OKAY?? *offers the wine of friendship in exchange for reviews*
> 
> EDIT: My friend took one look at the French in this fic and started laughing. After she managed to stop, this is what she said: "This is what you put your Canadian bilingual skills to?" Yes, mon amie, yes it is. 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Mon Chef- My leader  
> Je ne mérite pas votre amitié.- I do not deserve your friendship.  
> Je t'amie- I love you


End file.
